Kathy
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Když přišli o Reida, nenapadlo je, že tím něco i získají. Upozornění: slash, AU, smrt postavy, spoiler 4x24


„Věděl jsi, že George Washington měl v dubnu 1789, v době svého zvolení prvním prezidentem Spojených států amerických jenom jeden zub?"

Hotch překvapeně zamrkal, zvedl hlavu od kuchyňské linky, kde právě připravoval rodinnou večeři, a otočil se.

Dívka, která stála za ním, měla devět, byla drobná a měla hedvábně jemné hnědé vlasy, a on ji už dávno, vlastně celé ty roky, už od chvíle, kdy se to stalo a on si ji přivedl domů, aby se pokusil jí alespoň trochu nahradit otce, o kterého přišla, považoval za svoji dceru. Miloval ji, jako by _byla_ jeho vlastní dcera. A právě teď se na něj vyčkávavě dívala, a tak jí pohled upřeně oplatil.

„V tom případě je dobře, že se na jednodolarovce neusmívá," prohlásil pobaveně, a večeře byla najednou zapomenuta, protože Kathy byla stokrát důležitější než nějaká večeře.

„Možná by to tolik nevadilo," odpověděla Kathy bez zaváhání a zcela vážným hlasem, hlavu trochu nakloněnou na stranu. „Měl protézu. Dřevěnou. Prý mu moc neseděla."

Zvedl obočí a mírně se pousmál, protože to děvče v sobě rozhodně mělo hodně ze svého otce. Taky věděla spoustu věcí, o které se běžný člověk nemohl nikdy zajímat. Taky měla slabost pro knihy. Taky chtěla vědět snad všechno na světě. Taky měla neuvěřitelnou paměť a velké srdce.

„Řekl jsem ti někdy, jak jsi úžasná?" zeptal se jí jemně.

Kathy se rozzářila a v očích se jí objevily šťastné jiskřičky. „Díky, Aarone," zamumlala a na okamžik ho objala kolem pasu, než se vesele zazubila. „Půjdu ukázat Jackovi nějaké kouzlo," oznámila mu a odběhla z kuchyně.

Hotch potřásl hlavou a nedokázal se ubránit úsměvu. Protože to děvčátko, které už celé roky žilo v jeho domě, hrálo si s jeho synem a říkalo mu Aarone, bylo teď, právě v tuto chvíli šťastné. A chtěl, aby to tak zůstalo.

Protože Kathy si zasloužila být šťastná. Po tom, co už ji potkalo, měla právo na trochu normální dětství. A on jí ho chtěl dopřát.

Lpěl na ní. A na Jackovi.

Protože Jack byl to jediné, co mu zbylo po Haley. To jediné, co mu zbylo, když zemřela.

Kathy byla jediné, co mu zůstalo po Reidovi.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_Reid byl bledý a výrazně těžce dýchal, když Hotch toho dne seděl vedle jeho nemocniční postele._

_Bylo to několik dní poté, co se Reid nakazil antraxem. A přestože to zpočátku vypadalo, že se z toho nakonec lehce dostane, vzhledem k tomu, že našel lék, nebylo to tak. Ačkoli ho léčili a dokonce se jim podařilo ho té nemoci zbavit, nepomáhalo to. To, co ho zabíjelo, teď už nebyl antrax, ale jeho následky. Poškozené plíce a celkové vyčerpání organismu._

_A tak byl každým dnem, kdy se u něj střídali, aby nezůstal ani na okamžik sám, slabší, bledší a jeho oči vždycky, když ho Hotch viděl, o něco prázdnější. O něco zoufalejší._

„_Zůstaneš tady se mnou, Hotchi? Až do konce?" zeptal se ho Reid slabě a vzhlédl k němu s prosbou v očích._

_Hotch bodlo u srdce, když mu došlo, když pochopil, že se mladík myslí, že už mu moc času nezbývá. Bylo to tak nespravedlivé. Proč pro něj nemohli něco udělat? Proč se to muselo stát, proč musel Reid vejít do toho domu? _

_Proč zrovna _Reid_?!_

„_Zůstanu s tebou, Reide, ale… Ty se z toho dostaneš," odpověděl automaticky, plochým hlasem, přestože věděl, že to není pravda. Nedostane se z toho… Tentokrát ne._

_Reid se hořce pousmál. „Nech toho, Hotchi. Mluvil jsem s doktorkou Kimurovou."_

_Hotch se trhaně nadechl. „Reide…" prosebně se na něj podíval. Oči se mu třpytily potlačovanými slzami, protože to se nemohlo stát, ne, nemohl přece o Reida přijít, ne… Nasucho polkl. „Ty neumřeš, Spencere," pronesl hlasem zhrublým emocemi a najednou se už nedovedl udržet zpátky a vzal mladíkovu tvář do dlaní, sklonil se nad ním a přitiskl si jeho hlavu na prsa, prsty ho hladil po vlasech, načež do nich zabořil obličej a lačně vdechoval jeho vůni a v tu chvíli mu vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že by mladík mohl odhalit jeho tajemství, že by mohl pochopit, že k němu Hotch _něco_ cítí, protože Reid byl tady, byl živý a on ho držel v náručí, ve tváři ho šimraly jeho vlasy a on cítil, jak mu Reid zaryl prsty do látky košile, jako by ho chtěl udržet u sebe. Jako by ho taky nechtěl pustit. Jako by taky nechtěl odejít._

_Hotch se roztřásl němými vzlyky. _

_Ne, nemohl se ho vzdát. Reid nemohl zemřít._

„_To bude v pořádku, Hotchi," zabroukal Reid konejšivě a prsty se zlehka dotýkal jeho ramenou, jako by se ho snažil uklidnit. Reid uklidňoval _jeho_._

_Pomalu se od něj odtáhl, ale nepouštěl ho, a namísto toho se opřel čelem o to jeho, jejich tváře byly najednou tak blízko u sebe, že kdyby se Hotch pohnul jenom o milimetr, mohl by ho políbit. Ale neudělal to, protože věděl, že na to nemá právo, a tak se mu jen zblízka díval do očí. _

„_Chceš, aby přišli ostatní?" zeptal se měkce._

_Reid mírně potřásl hlavou. „Nechci, aby to museli vidět," zašeptal a sklopil oči._

_Hotch se zamračil, ale pak pomalu přikývl. „Zůstanu tady," slíbil mu tiše a konečně spustil ruce z jeho obličeje a vzal ho za rameno._

„_Děkuju…" zamumlal Reid a zadíval se mu pevně do očí. „Uděláš pro mě něco, Hotchi?" zeptal se. _

_Co mohl chtít? Co pro něj mohlo být tak důležité, že ho o to chtěl požádat zrovna teď?_

„_Cokoli."_

_Reid na pár vteřin zavřel oči, a pak z jeho ramen zmizelo napětí a on se s námahou natáhl k nočnímu stolu vedle své postele, aby ze zásuvky něco vytáhl. Obrátil se znovu na Hotche a podal mu fotografii, na které byl on sám a nějaká malá holčička, kterou držel v náruči, ale Hotch se na ni sotva podíval, pohled upřený na mladíkovu tvář, hltal jeho slova, protože věděl, že kterékoli z nich by mohlo být poslední._

„_Nedovol, aby se jí něco stalo. Prosím. Ať nezůstane sama," požádal ho Reid a v očích se mu zatřpytily slzy. „Prosím, Hotchi. Řekni jí, že ji miluju."_

_Hotch si od něj vzal fotografii a schoval si ji do kapsy u saka, přímo proti srdci. Pak vzal Reida za ruku a jemně ji stiskl v dlaních. „Slibuju," vydechl. _

_Po tváři mu stekla slza._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Kathy byla v obývacím pokoji, když vešel dovnitř, seděla na pohovce, zády k němu, nohy překřížené v tureckém sedu, hlavu měla skloněnou a záda mírně nahrbená, jako by se nakláněla, aby dobře viděla na něco, co měla položené v klíně. Nemluvila a nebyl slyšet ani žádný jiný zvuk, žádné tlumené a pro běžného člověka až příliš rychlé obracení listů knihy, nic.

Ramena děvčete se lehce chvěla.

„Kathy," vydechl měkce, jak se mu srdce plnilo novou bolestí, když si uvědomil, že děvčátko, které miloval, jako by bylo jeho vlastní, pláče.

Kathy se neotočila, ale z toho napětí, které se jí objevilo v ramenou, poznal, že ho slyšela.

„Kathy," zopakoval hlubokým hlasem, který ji předtím vždycky dokázal uklidnit.

Ani tentokrát neodpověděla, ale to napětí v jejích ramenou povolilo a ona se k němu pomalu otočila. Vzhlížela k němu velkýma, smutnýma očima a tváře se jí matně leskly slzami. V rukou držela Reidovu fotku, právě tu, která měla v posledních letech své místo na římse nad krbem, a prsty láskyplně hladila dřevěný rámeček.

Hotch si pomalu sedl na pohovku vedle ní, nespouštěje z ní pohled, ale nedotkl se jí, protože věděl, že pokud Kathy neiniciuje kontakt sama, nesnáší dotek moc dobře.

Byla jako její otec, v tolika směrech, až ho to ohromovalo.

Ale Kathy se tentokrát nedržela dál, namísto toho se přisunula k němu a vylezla mu na klín, a tak ji objal a přitiskl si ji na prsa. Dlaněmi jí v konejšivém gestu klouzal po zádech, dokud se od něj mírně neodtáhla.

„Co se děje, beruško?" zeptal se pak jemně a pohladil ji po vlasech.

Kousla se do rtu a zakroutila hlavou a pak se k němu opět přitiskla, jako by v něm hledala oporu. „Špatně si ho pamatuju," zamumlala tiše, s tváří zabořenou do jeho ramene.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_Byl prázdný. _

_Seděl ve svém autě, v těch podzemních garážích v Quantiku, aniž doopravdy věděl, jak se sem vlastně dostal, hlavu položenou na volantu, oči pevně zavřené, ale neplakal. Nemohl, protože najednou byl všemu konec a on nic necítil. Najednou jako by zkameněl – ne, spíše jako by zamrzl na místě –, nemohl se pohnout, nemohl se ani pořádně nadechnout, protože pokaždé, když se o to pokusil, bolelo to tak, že měl pocit, jako by se mu měl hrudník každou chvílí roztrhnout. _

_Bylo to hrozné a on nevěděl, co má s tím pocitem dělat, zabíjelo ho to, ta bolest ho zabíjela, společně s prázdnotou, kterou cítil. Protože on byl prázdný. Nic z něj nezbylo, všechno bylo pryč, jako by nebylo nic, co v něm ještě zbývalo. Jako by už neměl nic, pro co by ještě kdy mohl žít._

_Jako by z něj vyprchal život, společně s tím Reidovým._

_Sevřel volant tak pevně, až mu zbělely klouby prstů._

_Musel jim to říct. Musel vystoupit z auta, vyjít nahoru, do jejich kanceláře a říct svým kolegům, že navždy přišli o jednoho ze svých přátel._

_Ale jak to měl zatraceně udělat? Jak jim měl říct, že mladík, kterého všichni milovali a kterého už jednou viděli umírat, tenkrát, když ho unesl Hankel, byl po smrti? Jak by jim kdy vůbec mohl říct, jak Reid jen pár okamžiků před tím, než vydechl naposledy, smrtelně zbledl, jak ho křečovitě držel za ruku a jak namáhavě, z posledních sil lapal po dechu, ale přece mu až do konce říkal, jak je šťastný, že s nimi mohl strávit všechny ty roky? Jak by mohl Morganovi říct, že mu Reid nejen nikdy ani na okamžik nevyčítal, ale ve skutečnosti byl rád, že zatímco on vešel do toho domu a nakazil se antraxem, Morganovi se nic nestalo? Jak mohl vyřídit Emily, že se jí Reid omlouvá za to, co se jí stalo, když vyšetřovali Cyruse? Jak by mohl říct JJ, že se Reid omlouvá za to, že se nebude moci postarat o Henryho, kdyby se jí a Willovi něco stalo? Jak měl požádat Garciovou, aby Dianě poslala tu zprávu, co pro ni Reid natočil? A jak se na ně mohl vůbec zpříma podívat, když on byl u toho, když Reid umíral, ale jim tu možnost být s ním nedal__?_

_Jak mohl ještě někdy žít, když Reid už tady nebyl?_

_Roztřeseně vystoupil z auta a vydal se k výtahům. Jediné, na co dokázal myslet, bylo to, jak strašně to bolelo. Pořád ještě měl před očima Reidův výraz, když vystoupil z výtahu a vešel do kanceláře týmu._

_Všichni jeho kolegové se po něm okamžitě ohlédli, včetně Rossiho a Garciové (ačkoli ti by správně měli být každý u sebe, ne?), s tázavými výrazy, které ale postupně mizely, když uviděli, jak vypadá. Věděl, že si všimli jeho výrazu, jeho třesoucích se rukou a očí zarudlých od toho, jak mu tekly slzy, a že si to dali dohromady s tím, že je tady, i když by měl být u Reida. A najednou věděl, že vědí, ale doufají, že to Hotch vyvrátí. Že jim řekne, že je Reid v pořádku. _

_Beze slova zavrtěl hlavou, zamlžený pohled zarytý do země, protože se na ně nemohl podívat._

„_Ne…" zaskučela Garciová tlumeně a přitiskla si dlaň na ústa, oči rozšířené a plné slz._

_Všichni vypadali šokovaně. Ohromeně. Hotchovi se roztřásla kolena, když se beze slova shromáždili okolo něj, a on se zhroutil na židli. Prsty si projel vlasy, naprosto bezradný._

„_Co se stalo, Hotchi?" zeptal se Rossi jemně, hlas hluboký a plný něčeho, v čem Hotch okamžitě poznal ztrátu._

„_On…" Hotch si silně přejel dlaněmi po tvářích. „Podle Kimurové byly jeho plíce příliš poškozené na to, aby mohl…" Nedokázal to říct, ale nebylo to třeba. Všichni pochopili, co chtěl říct._

Jeho plíce byly příliš poškozené na to, aby mohl přežít.

„_Řekl něco předtím, než… než zemřel?" zeptala se JJ tichounce. Hlas se jí lámal._

„_Řekl…" vydechl Hotch, ale nic víc říct nemohl. Sklopil oči a mlčky položil na stůl fotku, kterou mu Reid dal, než zemřel._

„_Řekl, abychom se postarali o jeho dceru."_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

„Co si o něm pamatuješ?" zeptal se jí, hlas slabý a plný bolesti, protože tohle nebylo správné, aby si dítě nepamatovalo, jaký byl jeho otec. Každé dítě by si mělo pamatovat svého otce, _Kathy_ si měla pamatovat svého otce, měla si ho pamatovat jako úžasného člověka, který ji bezvýhradně miloval a který by pro ni udělal cokoli.

Protože tak to bylo. Hotch věděl, že by Reid pro svoji dceru obětoval cokoli. Kdyby s ní mohl zůstat.

Kdyby to celé skončilo jinak.

Kathy popotáhla a pak zvedla hlavu z jeho ramene a podívala se mu do očí, ale stále seděla v jeho klíně a pevně se ho držela, jako by měla strach, že když se ho jen na okamžik pustí, přijde i o něj. „Pamatuju si, jak mě ukládal," vydechla měkce.

Hotch ji pohladil po vlasech. „Četl ti pohádky?" zeptal se laskavě.

„Ne," Kathy potřásla hlavou a mimoděk se pousmála. Slzy na jejích tvářích pomalu usychaly. „Držel knížku v ruce a otáčel stránky, abych viděla na obrázky, ale nedíval se do ní. Vyprávěl zpaměti." Na několik vteřin se odmlčela, pohled malinko nepřítomný, jak vzpomínala, a pak jí hlas klesl přesně do toho tónu, kterého jsou schopny jen děti, které vypráví o rodičích, které ztratily. Stejný tón používal Jack, když mluvil o Haley. „Díval se na mě. Vždycky, když mi četl, díval se přitom na mě."

A to znělo tak strašně moc jako něco, co by Reid mohl udělat – naučit se pohádku zpaměti, aby se mohl dívat na své dítě, až mu ji bude před spaním vyprávět – že musel prudce zamrkat, aby si Kathy nevšimla, že mu do očí vhrkly slzy.

„Miloval tě, beruško," řekl jí vážně. „Tvůj táta tě miloval nejvíc ze všech lidí na celém světě. Stejně jako já miluju Jacka i tebe."

Její oči byly plné pochopení. „Stejně jako jsi miloval tátu?"

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_I když mu to ostatní vymlouvali, jakkoli byli ohromení zjištěním, že měl Reid dceru, kterou před nimi z nějakého důvodu tajil, i když se nabízeli, že to udělají, nenechal je, protože věděl, že to musí udělat on. Věděl, že to on musí jít do Reidova domu, najít jeho dceru, vysvětlit jí, co se stalo a postarat se o to, aby zůstala v pořádku a v bezpečí._

_Reid o to přece požádal _jeho_._

_A tak teď společně s Rossim, který ho jednoduše odmítl nechat jít samotného, stál přede dveřmi Reidova domu a přemýšlel o tom, jestli je to děvče doma, s chůvou, jak Reid tvrdil, a jestli je opravdu tak podobná Reidovi, jak to vypadalo na té fotografii, kterou měl opět pečlivě uloženou v náprsní kapse u saka. Přemýšlel, jaká ta holčička je, jestli je stejně inteligentní, nevinná a báječná jako její otec. Přemýšlel, jak jí má říct, že poté, co jí jako malé zemřela matka, teď přišla i o tátu._

_Jak jí měl jenom říct, že bude vyrůstat bez rodičů? Že už nikdy neuvidí tátu, který ji miloval tak moc, že ji utajil i před svými přáteli, aby je náhodou její jméno nějak nedostalo ven a ona se neocitla v nebezpečí?_

_Zhluboka se nadechl a zazvonil._

_V domě se ozvaly tiché kroky, načež se dveře otevřely a na jejich prahu se objevila mladá žena. Trochu zmateně se na ně podívala, a potom obrátila hlavu do domu a zavolala: „Zůstaň tam, Kathy, hned za tebou přijdu." Znovu se obrátila k nim. „Jak vám můžu pomoct, pánové?" zeptala se jich se zdvořilým úsměvem._

_Hotch pootevřel naprázdno ústa, ale najednou se nezmohl na slovo, nemohl mluvit, nemohl nic říct, nemohl…_

„_Jsme kolegové Spencera Reida, madam," ujal se Rossi slova. „Mohli bychom s vámi mluvit?"_

_Žena se mírně zamračila, ale potom němě zalapala po dechu, když uviděla Hotchův výraz naprosté bezmoci. Oči se jí rozšířily a naplnil je strach, když pochopila, proč ti dva muži, které nikdy předtím neviděla, stojí u dveří muže, kterému hlídala dítě. „Och ne…" vydechla. „Je… bude v pořádku?"_

Doufá, že jí přišli říct, že je v nemocnici?_, napadlo Hotche. _Nebo má prostě jen příliš velký strach myslet na to, že by to mohlo být něco horšího?

„_Smíme dál, madam?" zeptal se Rossi zdvořile a něco v jeho hlasu ji přinutilo spustit pohled z Hotchovy tváře a soustředit se na Rossiho. „Prosím?"_

_Potřásla lehce hlavou. „Jistě, samozřejmě, pojďte dál." Ustoupila ze dveří, aby je pustila dovnitř a na mírně rozechvělých nohou kráčela kousek před nimi, do obývacího pokoje. Cestou míjeli několik dveří, jedny byly pootevřené a Hotch za nimi zahlédl malou postel a jasné barvy. Dětský pokoj._

_Pokoj Reidovy dcery._

„_Já… Musím říct Kathy, ať chvilku počká," zamumlala najednou žena a ohlédla se právě po těch dveřích, na které Hotch zíral._

_Hotch potřásl hlavou a poprvé od chvíle, kdy s Rossim odjeli z Quantika, promluvil. „Postarám se o to." Jeho hlas zněl chraplavě a prázdně._

_Rossi se na něj na okamžik zkoumavě zadíval, ale pak jen kývnul, tak malinko, že bylo skoro nemožné si toho všimnout. „Pojďte, všechno vám vysvětlím," pobídl ženu a ta roztržitě přikývla a odvedla ho stranou._

_Hotch dlouze vydechl, aby se uklidnil, a potom zlehka zaklepal na dveře dívčina pokoje a otevřel si. Pomalu vešel do pokoje a dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle, když děvčátko, kterému nemohlo být víc než čtyři nebo pět roků, zvedlo hlavu od obrázku, který si kreslilo, a podívalo se na něj, protože ta holčička byla celý Reid. Stejná tvář i vlasy, stejný duchaplný výraz. _

„_Ahoj, Kathy," pozdravil ji jemně. Nemohl z ní spustit pohled, byla mu tak podobná…_

„_Ahoj," odpověděla dívka jasným hlasem a usmála se na něj. „Vy jste Aaron, že ano?" zeptala se ho a jeho napadlo, co všechno jí o nich Reid řekl. Jestli věděla, že nikdo z nich o ní neměl ani tušení._

_Jestli věděla, co znamená to, že se objevil u ní doma._

„_To jsem, zlatíčko," vydechl a smutně se na ni usmál._

_Kathy se na něj dívala a po pár vteřinách začal její úsměv mizet, klouzal z její tváře dolů a oči se jí zalily slzami v náhlém pochopení._

„_Kde je táta?" zeptala se slabě, jako by se bála odpovědi. Po tvářích jí kanuly slzy a ona zabořila obličej do dlaní, protože _věděla_, najednou naprosto přesně věděla, co se s tátou stalo. Věděla, že už ho neuvidí._

_Hotch polkl. „Je mi to líto, Kathy," zašeptal, soustředěný tak moc na tu dívku a svoji vlastní bolest, že si ani nevšiml, když Rossi a dívčina chůva vešli za nimi do pokoje. „Je mi to strašně líto." _

_Děvčátko k němu zvedlo hlavu. „Co se mnou teď bude?" zeptalo se ho měkce a podívalo se na něj očima plnýma slz. Očima, které byly velké a oříškově hnědé, nevinné a moudré a plné emocí._

_Očima, které vypadaly stejně jako ty Reidovy._

_Než stačil Rossi anebo chůva říct jediné slovo, zvedl si Hotch holčičku do náruče a přitiskl si ji pevně na prsa. Tvář jí zabořil do vlasů._

„_Neboj se, beruško," zašeptal zlomeně. „Já se o tebe postarám."_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Mlčky pootevřel rty a najednou nevěděl, co říct. Měl jí říct, že jejího tatínka miloval? Měla by to vědět? Neublížilo by jí to ještě víc?

„Vím, že ti taky chybí," zamumlala dívka, pohled stále upřený do jeho obličeje, a přejela mu prsty po rameni. Jemně. Konejšivě. „Někdy v noci slyším, jak pláčeš, a vím, že je to kvůli němu."

Nic na to neřekl, jen ji dál pevně objímal, před očima těch pět let, které už uplynuly od Reidovy smrti. Znovu měl před sebou těch prvních pár měsíců, kdy si myslel, že to nezvládne, že ho ta bolest, kterou cítí, roztrhá na kousky, že by pro něj bylo lepší, kdyby se dalšího dne už jednoduše nevzbudil. Jenomže to nešlo, ne když měl Jacka a Kathy. Nemohl by jim to udělat, nikdy, nemohl je připravit o dalšího člověka, na kterém jim záleželo.

A ano, plakal pro Reida, i teď, chyběl mu pořád, stále stejně intenzivně jako toho prvního dne. Jen se už naučil s tou bolestí žít.

„Máš pravdu, Kathy," přikývl. „Miloval jsem tvého tatínka. Pořád miluju tvého tatínka."

Kathy se smutně usmála. „Mrzí mě, že jsi o něj přišel," zašeptala soustrastně a on v tu chvíli věděl, že je Kathy tím nejbáječnějším děvčátkem, jaké kdy mohl poznat.

Byla stejná jako Reid. Chápala. Nesoudila. Milovala, i když ji potkaly samé hrozné věci.

„Mám tebe, zlatíčko," usmál se na ni vřele.

„Taky tě mám ráda," řekla mu a políbila ho na tvář. „Půjdu si lehnout, tati."

Oči se mu rozšířily, protože Kathy mu tak nikdy předtím neřekla, ale potom přikývl a neochotně ji pustil z náručí. „Dobrou noc, beruško."

Díval se za ní, dokud mu nezmizela za dveřmi, stále ještě ohromený tím, jak ho oslovila, a pak vzal do dlaní fotku, kterou nechala na pohovce, a dlouho se na ni jenom beze slova díval.

„Byl bys na ni hrdý, Reide, kdybys ji mohl vidět," zašeptal nakonec a bříškem prstu pohladil tvář na obrázku, než si hluboce povzdychl a položil rámeček na krbovou římsu, vedle fotografie Haley. „Byl bys na ni opravdu hrdý."

_(Seether feat. Amy Lee – Broken)_


End file.
